


Jump Scare

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [129]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Can you have an OC movie, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Made Up Movie, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Jives, Pixel and Rottenella are doing a scary movie marathon preparing for Halloween and Trixie and Penny keep accidentally scaring them.





	Jump Scare

It was Pixel who suggested watching old horror movies on Mischief Night. Ziggy had bluntly refused to go, and Stephanie and Stingy needed to finish up their costumes, which left Jives, Pixel, Trixie, Penny, and the newly update Rottenella to themselves. 

First on the list was  _The Deceased Executioner_. 

“I don’t get it,” Ella signed half an hour in.

Pixel paused the movie with a groan. “What don’t you get?”

“Is the ghost the tall man or the short man?”

“It’s the one with the white makeup on his face,” Jives said, mouth full of popcorn.

Ella frowned. “Black and white movie. They  _both_ look white.”

Penny stood up and pointed at the screen. “ _That_ is the ghost,” she said. “And  _that_ is the man he’s trying to kill.” Hands on hips, she turned to Trixie. “And they’re both _boring_. Let’s go get some snacks.”

Trixie jumped up from the couch and followed Penny out of Pixel’s bedroom. Jives threw a bit of popcorn at the door as it shut. “Who needs ‘em. I’m turning off the lights, we’re gonna make this _spooky_!”

Jives turned out the lights, Pixel hit play, and the three of them continued watching the movie. It was corny and over acted, with bad effects and weird cuts between scenes.

But near the end they were all huddled under a blanket and watching the screen between their fingers.

“Charles! Darling I hear you! Where are you?” Said the love interest.

“Lady, he’s  _dead_! Go  _home_!” Pixel squeaked, shaking. Ella had given up and was holding a pillow over her face.

There was a knocking on screen and the lady turned towards a door. “Oh my love! I have found you! I thought you were gone forever!”

“It’s not him!!” Jives cried, clutching the popcorn bowl like a shield. “He’s dead! Don’t go in there!”

But the love interest didn’t hear him. She dramatically bent to open the basement door. 

At the same moment, Pixel’s bedroom door flew open. All three friends, and the lady on screen, jumped and screamed. 

Trixie flicked on the lights. She was holding a slice of pizza. Behind her, Penny had a pack of soda. “What are you doing?” She asked.

From under the blanket, Jives said, “Watching the movie.”

Penny snorted. “I told you they’d scare themselves,” she said, nudging Trixie. “Pay up!”

Ella was the first to emerge. “Next movie?” she signed.

Jives and Pixel popped up and looked at each other. “ _Absolutely_.” 


End file.
